Yoshihiro Kira
is an antagonist featured in Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Personality He is extremely devoted to his son and takes supporting him and his ambitions to the extreme, even going as far as to protect his son's serial killer lifestyle. There is evidence that his son Yoshikage inherited his malignant soul from him, as Yoshihiro utterly disregards the women his son has killed from his youth, and the fact that Enya and Dio saw fit to entrust him with the Bow and Arrow. Synopsis History Yoshihiro is shown to have died of cancer before the events of part IV, and when he did, his stand, Atom Heart Father, awakened; he got his Stand from the stand arrow sold to him by Dio and Enya. This enabled him to remain in the mortal world to help protect his beloved son and let him maintain his "normal" life. It is presumed that Yoshihiro, in his death, had encountered the alleyway that Reimi Sugimoto resided in, as his son mentions Yoshihiro warning him of such after he had died himself.Chapter 438: Town Guardian Spirits Diamond is Unbreakable Josuke, Okuyasu, Koichi, and Jotaro first met Yoshihiro when they investigated Kira Yoshikage's house to find evidence that he was involved in Shigechi's death. In the process, Yoshihiro attempts to imprison and kill them with his stand abilities, but only manages to imprison Josuke and Jotaro. However, Jotaro is able to make Yoshihiro occupy so much of a photo that he can no longer manipulate his surroundings. Undeterred, Yoshihiro escapes with the Arrow and awakens several Stand users, impelling them to thwart the efforts of Josuke and Rohan to find and stop Kira as a kind of payment. When they fail and/or move to Josuke's side, Yoshihiro and Kira are at a loss on what to do until Yoshihiro's Arrow pierces Kira. This awakens the Another One Bites the Dust ability on Killer Queen. Nonetheless, Kira accidentally lets Josuke safely discover his identity, and so is forced to fight him. During the fight, Yoshihiro flits about in secret to communicate to Kira how to direct Killer Queen's incendiary bombs. Unfortunately for him, Josuke realizes this, and so is able to bait Kira into detonating a bomb right next to Yoshihiro's photograph, causing him to cease to exist as the photograph burns up. JoJolion In the Alternate Universe, Holly Joestar is married to a man named Yoshiteru Kira instead of Sadao Kujo, who seems to be Yoshihiro's JoJolion counterpart, and like in the original universe, he is the father of Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion). It is unknown whether he even has a Stand in the SBR Universe. It is hinted by Kyo Nijimura that he is dead, as she states that herself and Holy are the last members of the Kira family. Chapter 864: The Lemon and the Tangerine In Video Games Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3 Game) Yoshihiro appears a stage hazard on the Kira Estate stage. He brandishes a knife and uses it along with his stand Atom Heart Father to attack players. Trivia *Yoshihiro is the one of few stand users to die and be kept alive by his Stand post-mortem, the others being Sports Maxx by Limp Bizkit and Tama by Stray Cat. Gallery Family photo.png|Yoshihiro with his wife and son As ghost.png|In the first photograph On phone.png|On the phone Head chopping.png|Chopping off heads Yoshihiroface.png|Surprise Goodbye father.png|Yoshihiro escapes with the help of a crow Tied to tree.png|Yoshihiro ties himself to a tree Yoshihiro's death.png|Yoshihiro's definitive death References Site Navigation Category:Part IV Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts